Invisible the Hedgehog
by Zack n Jeff's Expert Fanfics
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is whisked away to Mobius. At first, she thinks she is contented with the way things turn out, but then she meets someone new...
1. Chapter 1

Zack n' Jeff's expert fanfic extravaganza:

 **INVISIBLE THE HEDGEHOG**

 **ChapTer 1. IN WHICH I GET OUT OF A CAR**

I was sitting in the backseat of my father and mother's silver Kia sedan. I was playing Sonic Advance 2 for the Game boy Advance. I was at the level where you do a thing, but all I really wanted to do was play as Shadow. I navigated sonic through a maze of robotic and angry enemies who were opposing Sonic. On my Zune, I was listening to "I Am All Of Me" or as I call it: IAAOM. By Crush 40, my all time favorite band. Every song they release is a new hit and each hit is astounding. Most of my friends tease me for liking video games because im a girl. Yeah, I'm a girl and I like video games, deal with it! (lol I don't know why I put this in here but just so you know, it's true, xD Im so random lol!) So we were passing multiple signs when my dad pointed out a gas station, we pulled in. I was listening to "Knives And Pens" by Black Veil Brides, my second favorite band. It was getting to the the good part when suddenly I realized my parents were no where to be found. They probably left while I was in the bathroom. I almost burst into tears and started to panic. Suddenly a stranger ran in and sweept me off my feet. I looked at him in shock. He had jet black hair with red highlights. "Shadow!" I exclaimed.

~I looked at the girl in my arms. I knew she was important but I'm not sure why. I was already sick of this human guise. I needed to get us back to Mobius and fast. Fortunately, she had Crush 40 playing on her Zune, so I knew that she was a true believer. She felt so light in my arms, I could feel her soft skin with my hands… The only downside to going back to Mobius would be getting my gloves back…. Damn.

~We ran through the woods for a long time. I realized that my ears were changing… and my nose… It wasn't until a clearing when I realized I had become a fox of some sort. Shadow set me down. We looked at each other, and I finally asked "What happened to me?"

"This is Mobius." He said, "This is my world." I looked at my tail, it flicked involuntarily. My ears lowered, then raised. We walked until we got to Shadow's house. The walk was long and painful, especially getting use to this new body of mine. But it turns out that the walk was actually rather short. Time must change in the world of Mobius from the real world. He let me into his house first. I walked into his living room. In a random act of aggressiveness, he pushed me onto his couch. Turning around, he started to take off his black Tap Out shirt. I started to sweat, at first I thought it was because I was aroused, but then realized it was because I was too hot from wearing my shirt, too. Swallowing hard, I stood up, too. Shadow turned around. Despite being covered in fur, Shadow was actually well-built. I could see his biceps… to think my head rested so close to his chest just minutes ago. Unable to take the heat anymore, I took off my shirt too. When the fabric no longer covered my eyes, I realized Shadow had stared at me the whole time. I blushed.

~I stared at her body as she was taking off her shirt. Something about her drew me to her. It was some sort of 6th sense that she must have had. It didn't make any sense to me. I continued to the kitchen and then got myself a Peach Schnapps and Grenadine. I opened the drink and then started to drink it. I was looking at her and I could tell that she was thirsty.

~Watching him drink made me thirsty. I licked my lips in anticipation, though for what, I'm not sure, as I didn't have any drink of my own. I looked him in the eyes, hoping he would get the message.

~She looked at me with thirsty eyes. I didn't realize how attractive she was as a fox. I guess you could say she was a foxy lady. She made me think of Maria… in an amorous way…

~Shadow started staggering toward me.

~I started walking toward her.

~I realized Shadow was hammered and I was probably about to get nailed. He grabbed my arm and firmly set me back down on the couch. I was still sweaty from the heat, so resisting was a moot point. I squeezed my legs together tightly, sweat condensed in my crotch. I could feel tears welling up as I tried to get him off me. "N-no, stop!" I cried. Shadow leaned over me, his eyes half-mast. "Chaos Contol…" he said. Something about his voice put me at ease… I loosened my legs slightly. He traced his hand along my form. I was ready to let him in. He took off his jeans, and started taking off his shoes. We stared at each other for, like, five minutes and then he went in.

In a whirl of confusion, I found myself being whisked away by his rockin' wang. He entered me and I was so happy. I was feeling ecstasy for the next 2 and a half minutes until we were done. "I hope that was good for you." Shadow spoke softly, but still with his usual harsh edge. He's so attractive lol.

~She felt so good. She felt really good.

~It was something that I never thought was going to happen but I wanted it for the longest time.

Then I realized I had to go to the bathroom. "Was that good for you too?" Shadow had a cigarette in his mouth. It wasn't lit, but he looked cool with it in anyway. I nodded passively and went to the bathroom. Unfortunately, I didn't know where the bathroom was, so I ended up outside. The door must've locked from the inside. I could feel the sunshine. It didn't brighten up my day. I knocked, but Shadow didn't seem to respond. I was about to walk over to his window when I heard a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPT3R 2. Him**

"What are you doing here." The voice was like a golden hum in the silence of the meadow. It reverberated in my head over and over. I longed for it to return to me, and assuming if I didn't respond, it would return. "I asked you a question." I shuddered. It was the most melodic thing I'd heard since the last time I'd heard Crush 40. It almost made me forgot I had just copulated with Shadow… Shadow… Oh, I needed to get back inside. I was about to knock again, when something stopped my arm. It felt like a hand. "I'm serious, what are you doing here." Whoever was likely invisisble because I couldn't see them. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Here"

I didn't see anything. I frowned. My ears twitched. "Okay, bad question, WHO are you?"

I didn't get a response. Then I did. He said "I am Invisible the Hedgehog."

omg


	3. Ch4pter 3

**CH4PTER 3.**

Invisible must have left, because he stopped talking. I walked away from Shadow's house because I needed some time to think, and he locked me out of his house. Then, all of a sudden, I could feel the prescence of the faker.

"Woah!" The blue hedgehog spat, "Hey, watch out!"

He bumped into me. I had to brush myself to get the faker-feel off. I glared at him. "Watch where you're going!" I said with disgust. I looked at Sonic. "Hey, so how are you doing, pal?" "I'm not your pal. Let's get that straight." I told him. "Woah, I guess I caught you on a bad day then. You wanna go get a chili dog and talk about it?" Sonic had his usual annoying look on his face. "No, I hate chili!" I yelled at him. "Well what about just dogs then?"

He ended up dragging me to the chili dog stand. Bean the Dynamite Duck was behind the counter. He was throwing napalm on a chili dog. Sonic banged on the counter about 10 times. Bean finally turned around. He tossed the napalm-dog, which blew up behind us. Sonic ordered a chili-dog, as expected, and I ordered a salad.

Sonic recoiled in fear & disgust because as any SEGA fan knows, sonic hates vegetables and also then Bean handed us our food. Sonic crammed the whole chili dog into his mouth at once. I thought that was pretty gross because he had chili all over his face after that. "Man that was a good dog with chili on it!" sonic said enthusiastically as I rolled my eyes and started to at my salad. They didn't have any dressing so I just kind of ate the salad on its own. The salad was still good, regardless of the lack of salad dressing which I felt like would have made it great. "How is your icky salad?" The faker said to me, as I was discusted by his word choice and his hatred of salad. I thought back to the dressing I missed out on. I would have cried, but I didn't want that blue phony to think he was better than me. I feeling like my life is an empty bottle without salad dressing. Maybe an empty bottle of salad dressing…

We were at sonic's house. It was like Shadow's house except less sexy and it looked a little different. "Wait, why am I here?" I said confused.

"Because…" The faker said, "I saw your Zune."

I clutched the music player. I didn't see him do it ever. What a creep.

"I noticed your Crush 40 playlist, I too, wish to _open my heart_."

I saw him in a new light. He wasn't only the faker now, I realized he was the faker who was deep enough to realize the wonder of Johnny Gioeli.

''It's almost night" He said.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="line-height: 107%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"CHAPT3R 4/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"Amber, do you want anything?" Sonic rooted through his refrigerator. I noticed he didn't have any peach schnapps. Or dressing for that matter. I was perplexed and confounded. Sonic was looking around his icebox "Hey do you want anything?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"I was still just as confused as to why he didn't have peach schnapps. It was really weird. But maybe it's because Shadow likes it and he's so much cooler than the faker. Then I heard a tap on the window. I was tangled at first, but then I thought about it for a second, only to realize I was still muddled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"Hey, listen!" I heard a voice. It was Invisible's. I got mad at him because he said "hey, listen!", which is what Navi from Legend of Zelda says and it's really annoying. I got over it and went to the window. I could tell it was the right window because I'm smart. "Why are you hanging out with fakers?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"What do you mean? Sonic is the only faker I've met so far!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"You don't understand…" Invisible said as I heard a faint bass lick./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Invisible was still standing there and he was motioning for me to come outside. I did as he said and I walked outside, much to Sonic's displeasure I think, I didn't really see his reaction actually…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Sonic came outside as soon as I did. "Hey what are you doing? Why are you leaving me?" Sonic said, worried. "Oh I was just coming outside because it's nice out-"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"THE FAKER!" Sonic yelled in what I think was the direction of Invisible./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Sonic was really dressing up the situation. I still pondered the ranch dressing in sonic's fridge./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"I forgot my amp" Invisible said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Sonic challenged Invisible to a race, but Invisible won because sonic was no match for Invisible, and Invisible was faster./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Before I had a chance to laugh at the faker, Invisible and I were walking away together in the same direction towards town./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"Where are we going?" I asked?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"To town" Invisible spoke./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Invisible took me to town. "Amber," he said, "Is your watch set?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"What"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Invisible said this to me as the two of us ended up seeing the town we were walking too. "This is the town." Invisible said as we approached the town which we were going too./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"As we got to the town we saw a plethora of stores and shops and houses with a lot of people who looked happy, except for the few that didn't look super happy like some of the other people. The streets and the sidewalks were made of cobblestone, which I found out as I walked on the street. The stores looked nice and happy and they were really cool. They were made of wood mostly but some were made of not wood./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The wind began to rustle my hair and my ears twitched. And my hair began to be tussled, as the wind rustled it. My instincts began to kick in, seeing as how I am a fox now, I think… "Where are we?" I said to Invisible. "The town." Invisible responded, with sexual tension in his voice. Sexual tension I could smell on his breath. The transparent hedgehog got closer to me as I knew something was about to go down./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"He lead me into a store, in the town, the store was made of wood, like most stores in the town. We walked in and we saw a cute pink girl as a hedgehog working in the store. I gasped. "Amy." I said, as my voice bounced off the wood./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"Hi what's your name?" Amy said to me, with her annoying tone. She grew closer to me and said "I'm Amy!" I could smell the booze on her breath. Or maybe it wasn't even booze… it was probably just because my one fanfic said that she was an avid alcoholic, lol! Anyways, I did smell sadness on her breath, sadness of being rejected by Sonic, I think. I don't know, Amy is an enigma./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Anyways, Amy was talking to me and all the sudden she mentioned Sonic. "COMe with me!" Amy shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me. My fox (?) senses could not help me win this war. All of the sudden she slammed another fifth of Imported Jack Daniels. I inferred that she got it from Shadow, because Shadow was the only being powerful enough to use his power to force his way into the real world. He must have gotten it from the gas station. I used the bathroom there once./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"I watched Amy down some Jack and she the grabbed my arm again and started to pull me again. We went into her backroom and I laid my eyes on a shrine to Sonic. "I love him so much." She said as she started to cry./span/p  
p style="line-height: 107%;""span style="font-size: 14pt;"You need to help me!" Amy shouted at me as I stood there and felt awkward and stuff because Amy is like super weird. "I saw your Zune."br /br /I gasped. Amy is no longer a dumb Sonic character. She became an important Sonic character. "Amy, lets talk."/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

"It all started back in 1993" Amy said. "The world of SEGA was still popular and exciting, and there was no Shadow or Big the Cat bullshit."

I reeled back in shock cuz Shadow is my faves.

"Anyway, Sonic was starting his new adventure, looking fly as usual. He's so attractive lol. I wanted a hot slice of his ass, so I began to follow him. Unfortunately, Metal Sonic whisked me away to Robotnik's lair."

"I thought his name was Eggman" I said, but she slapped me because I interrupted her.

"While I was in his boss-stage, He and I tried to start a podcast channel, however, the internet wasn't as widespread at the time. Which sucked because our downloads weren't as high a projected. I was especially disappointed in this and I cried for a bit. One day Robotnik was in his room mumbling about the podcast scene and how good our podcast was supposed to be. I didn't see him for the next day but I was just in my room kicking my legs on my bed thinking about Sonic. I love Sonic lol."

"The next day I tried cocaine. I was jumping up and down, screaming about how 'We don't want no rock and roll.'"

I was taken back to a song from my childhood, but I can't quite remember what it was. All of the sudden I heard a faint bass lick from Invisible.

"She has great power within her. It's because the cocaine has Chaos Emerald dust scattered within it. I can sense it." Invisible whispered.

"Really?" I asked, because I didn't understand and I needed affirmation that what he said was legitimate.

"No." He replied. "I just wanted to screw with you."

Invisible walked out after intentionally knocking over a shirt rack. I could tell he was leaving because the bass riffs were getting more and more faint.

Amy had her head down behind the register. I think she had a cold or something because I heard a quiet series of snorting and sniffing sounds. I left too, because I wanted to leave and walk into another store.

Walking out, I noticed more wooden stores with my eyes. "Amy sucks." I told Invisible. He didn't say anything but I assume he nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

I was kind of lost since I couldn't find Invisible or Shadow (bae lol) or even the Faker. I could find Amy but she might not be the best person to talk to. All of the sudden I saw Shadow. "Shadow!" I cried in happiness. I was so happy to see him.

"There are many problems in central Mobius." Shadow said with great disdain in his voice. "Let's go." Shadow said as he dragged me along with him.

I did not know if he was ready to go on a trip to Central Mobius. He had a knot in my stomach, I wanted to go into the shade, but was afraid to leave Invisible behind. It was a real dilemma.


End file.
